


Stockholm Syndrome

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: Stockholm Syndrome</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nouvellebrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nouvellebrielle).



> For the prompt: Stockholm Syndrome

He had expected to panic, honestly - which was why he had never agreed to anything exactly like this before. His freedom was everything, _everything_ and he couldn't bring himself to give it up any more than he already had. Although to be fair, freedom was relative, or relatively imagined. The army was about as far from any sane man's vision of freedom as most people could get, but to Kenren it was the only option.

He was freer than a lot of men he knew, with just enough power to keep him from being hassled too much by wicked little shits in spit-polished boots with superiority complexes; and little enough responsibility that he could still lay about and generally enjoy life without anyone getting on his case about it.

Trust Tenpou to throw everything out of whack. The guy was a goddamn pro at putting Kenren off his best foot. And a pro at making him enjoy it anyway. Trust the craziest man in all of Tenkai to be absolutely right about how incredible it was going to feel when that knot finally slid tight up against the tender skin of Kenren's wrists, tied unforgivably beyond the strength of Kenren's muscles to work it loose. Trust Tenpou to be absolutely, positively dead on target about the tangle of terror and elation in Kenren’s guts like a pair of warring dragons.

Tenpou's fingers gave the knot one last curious tug and then his hand ran down Kenren's back, cool and confident, roughened from the grip of a sword. Kenren pressed his cheek to the lacquered desktop and focused on breathing, wondering how he was going to muster up any denials at all when Tenpou asked him if it felt good.

Maybe he just wouldn't bother.

-End-


End file.
